FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 ---- Maplekit shot a look at her 'siblings' before wandering away, while Waspkit frowned as he moved his paw against the ground, bored. Meanwhile, Shorekit blinked open her eyes, and stared at her siblings. "..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:07, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart pricked her ears. "That's a great idea!" she hissed, pressing to the ground. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded up to his son, breathing into the smaller cat's right ear. Snowpaw didn't react at all - he only could feel something against that ear, nothing else... "Dad? What are you doing...?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart stretched out her claws. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 19:44, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt kneaded the ground with his paws; he was so happy he felt he could burst, and she hadn't even told him yet! "Yes, my dearest?" What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 20:26, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Coastkit looked at Shorekit, blinking her blue eyes calmly. 20:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering nodded and crept in the direction of the ignorant creature, who didn't seem to notice the white feline. All right, Aureole, She thought to herself cautiously, You can do this. You're a lump of snow... a furry, moving lump of snow... It wasn't until she was directly behind the rabbit that it suddenly felt the danger, and thus the race began. And the fast-moving prey was going exactly where Aureolering wanted it to go. C'mon... C'mon... StarClan, please let Falconheart get it... Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 22:01, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's claws closed around the hare, her teeth digging into its neck as it struggled in her grasp. StarClan, hares can kick you hard! She stood with the hare in her jaws, her voice muffled as she meowed, "That was a good maneuver!" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather lowered her head. "...I'm expecting your kits..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart started to bury the rabbit. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:42, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream straightened up again, and stared at his son. "...I've always had some suspiscion about you, Snowpaw. Your ears... often, you hear stuff better on one side and not the other, and your left ear is always quick to react. Your right ear... um..." Frozenstream didn't know how to say the words. "...Your right ear's not normal, Snowpaw." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Rubing frosty dirt over the buried hare, Falconheart crouched once more, ready for another catch. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) "...What? Is it not normal for that to happen?" Snowpaw started to shake, his blue eyes round. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:57, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (Aww, Falcon and Aureole are friends? Thanks, Storm <3) "Thanks." Aureolering said proudly. At that moment, she remembered that she forgot to do something important, and her ears perked suddenly and very obviously. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:18, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (your girl neede friends, she's got one now :3) Noticing Aureolering's pricked ears, Falconheart glanced at the white shecat. "What's wrong?" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 02:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering was suddenly at a loss for words. What can I say? It'll be embarrassing if she finds out. "Nothing." Aureolering muttered extremely unconvincingly. "Well, erm, I'm going to go hunt, in a... the forest. Deep in." She started to pad away, looking even more like a liar. "See ya!" (Hm, will she follow Aureole, I wonder? >:D) Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head, and laid his tail over his son's. "It's not normal, Snowpaw... I think I'll have to tell Mintfrost to have a look at you. I have an idea, but... I'd like the medicine cat to see about it." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:32, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Dawnpaw stretched out, then sat back up. Wonder where Frozenstream is. ''Cloudflight and Sunpaw 14:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw started shaking, looking at his father with shock. "You're not serious." He then staggered away, leaving Frozenstream to softly sigh behind his son's back. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (just going to inform you guys that I won't be on tomorrow night or Saturday morning, i'm going to a lock-in at school) Falconheart closed her claws on a mouse as it scampered in front of her, killing it with a sharp bite. (one more thing is that the plot wil come saturday night, so taje your wagers on what'll happen!) ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (a lock-in???) Palekit was suddenly hungry and tired. She suckled and closed her eyes. Gryffindor 23:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, they let us sleep overnight at school...sounds terrible, but it's really, really fun.) Falconheart decided to take her prey back home, the hare hanging in her jaws with a pair of mice hanging out by their tails. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 02:16, October 23, 2015 (UTC)we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) (oooh sunday for meeee. YES DOUBLE WHAMMY SILVER'S KITTING THAT DAY AYYYYYYY :DDDDD) Alderkit yawned. Meanwhile, Shorekit rested by her mother, while Waspkit looked for his father. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:11, October 23, 2015 (UTC) (shhh) Falconheart trotted into camp. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 09:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt almost squealed with happiness. "That's wonderful!" he mewed like an excited kit. "They'll be as cute, pretty, and sassy as you," Darkpelt purred to his mate. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 15:02, October 23, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I know," Silverfeather yawned, gazing down at her belly, which was very swollen with the kits - she was due to be kitting any day now... (tomorrow!!!!!) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit sat next to his father, shivering with his fur fluffed.---- Coastkit blinked at her twin sister. "Why do cats call you Coastkit, when I'm Coastkit, and you're Shorekit??" 21:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Shorekit shrugged. I don't know... maybe we look alike? Let's ask Copperdusk, she'll know!" Meanwhile, later on, Silverfeather dozed in the nursery, her swollen belly very noticeable, as none of the younger cats. In fact, the last time a cat in FlameClan had seen a queen's belly this swollen was when Streamwing had been expecting her first litter of kits... (hint >:D) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (PLOT TIME! :DDDDDDDDD) Falconheart set her prey on the prey pile before a surge of hot pain scored her stomach. What the... A yowl of agony burst through her throat as a light brown tabby kit slid out on the snow. Wait, what? I was pregnant the whole time I said I wasn't?!? The kitting shecat screamed in pain, her eyes stretched to their whites. Never had Falconheart had so much pain. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 13:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade bolted from the warriors den. "Get Mintfrost!"----Stormstar had been awoken from his sleep, flinching and hitting his head in a rock. 15:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart yowled once more, a gray and white kit coming next. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 15:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost flicked ears as Falconheart's painful yowl rang through her ears. She bolted out of her den, letting out a heavy breath. "Hold on!" She screeched, darting back into her den to grab some Ragwort, Juniper Berries, and a stick. She placed the Ragwort and Juniper Berries in front of Falconheart, and leaned down into a soft whisper. "Chew these. They will ease the pain." 17:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's eyes openned, the whites of her green eyes showing. She chewed the herbs slowly before yet another yowl exploded into the air. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 17:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (OOOOOOO IDEA >:D) Silverfeather woke up to Falconheart's yowling. "What in the name of StarClan is going -" The gray queen was broken off as one of her kits kicked her - but this was much more painful - more painful than before... This was agony. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost felt a sharp pain grip at her paws, and she grabbed the stick in her jaws. "Bite down on this if anymore pain comes." 18:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's ears pricked. "Go and treat Silverfeather!" she screamed before the next kit arrived - a black and brown tom. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (sssh silver hasn't realized that she is about to kit, and thunder wants to be on otherwise he will not be pleased) Frozenstream watched in shock as Falconheart kitted in the middle of camp, before turning around and hurriedly going to find Streamwing. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:16, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart's pain in her stomach eased as her last kit was born - a creamy-brown she-kit. The queen curled herself around her kits, protectively guarding them. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) "Streamwing!" Frozenstream called, poking his head into the warriors' den. "Where are you? Your half-sister's just had some kits." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:29, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing lifted her head. "Oh, really? I thought she wasn't expecting." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head. "She was, apparently... I can assure you that I'm not lying." Meanwhile, Silverfeather hissed in pain, the agony in her stomach getting worse and worse, eventually letting out a loud yowl. Great StarClan, what's going on? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost flicked an ear and darted over to Silverfeather. "Silverfeather!" She rasped, racing back into her den and back out with a few herbs. "Chew these." 18:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather yowled as the first kit was born: a brown tom with black tabby markings. After this, the gray queen noticed that Mintfrost was there, and she took the herbs in her mouth, chewing on them as the pain receded, and then intensified again as the second kit got ready to be born. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost backed away to give Silverfeather her space, and flattened her ears. Dear StarClan, please let all the kits being born grow up to be healthy warriors... ''She flicked an ear. ''Thank you for giving us a new lead to the Clam.. more kits always means more warriors. And more warriors is always a good thing. '' 18:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing stood and walked to her mate. "Well, at least they're healthy, right?" She angled her ears to the nursery. "Now, let's go check on our daughter." ''we're underneath a thousand shining stars 18:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded and pricked his ears worriedly - these kits were his first grandkits, Silverfeather's. Meanwhile, in the nursery, Silverfeather birthed her second kit - who was light brown. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherclaw laid in the Nursery, her head on her paws. She looked down at her plump belly, and pricked her ears. Bluestream is going to be a wonderful father.. but what if he doesn't want my kits? What am I saying!? He loves me and I love him, and our kits aren't even going to keep us apart. '' 18:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) (not so sure on these nest two descriptions, thunder please correct me if I have then wrong) The next two kits that were born proceeded in the same fashion as the first and second, these kits being a gray-and-black she-kit, followed by a light brown tabby tom. After the fourth kit was born, the pain intensified again, and Silverfeather felt dizzy. ''Great StarClan, there's still more? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherclaw's eyes lit up as she saw Bluestream pad past the Nursery, letting out a warm purr. She rose to her paws and let out a heavy breath. ''He'll be an amazing father.. I know he will. '' 19:04, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan